


Kevin Tran X Reader: a collection of one-shots

by Fezinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Happy, Romance, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So since I was having a lot of feelings about Kevin's death, I decided to write him some cute one-shots with the reader. Poor Kevin deserves a bit of love, don't ya think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The war of water

‘Pay attention to me, I’m bored,’ you groaned, sitting down on top of the table, crushing several pages of writing beneath your body. 

‘[y/n], I’m busy,’ Kevin replied, not even looking up from the book he was reading. 

‘But I’m bored!’ you objected. ‘You’re always busy. You need to relax sometime.’

Now he looked up, annoyance showing on his face. ‘I would if I could, but I can’t. I have to -’ 

‘Translate the tablet, I know,’ you sighed. You were worried about him, he didn’t look healthy. Your half brothers Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, leaving you behind in the bunker to entertain yourself. Or rather: “to do research for them”. Not that you were in the mood to do that, obviously. So you had decided to check on Kevin, and seeing him stressed like this made you sad. 

‘I’m sorry, [y/n],’ he sighed, picking up the book again. 

‘That’s fine, I’m just...’ You paused, knowing you had to be very careful with picking your words now. ‘... worried you might overwork yourself.’ There, that wasn’t too bad. You and Kevin were good friends, but you had always wished there could be something more between you two. But you couldn’t tell him, risking your friendship like that would be too reckless. 

Kevin chuckled. ‘I just have to finish translating this thing...’

‘I know,’ you said with a nod. Then, a (quite brilliant) idea popped up in your head: cookies! You’d bake him some cookies, he’d like that, right? A grin appeared on your face and you hopped down from the table, back onto your feet. 

‘What are you suddenly so happy about?’ Kevin asked, confused by your sudden change of attitude.

‘You’ll see!’ you sang. You raced to the kitchen, leaving a confused Kevin behind. When you arrived in the kitchen, you managed to dig up an ancient looking baking book. Who knew the Men of Letters baked cookies too... Soon after, you had found a nice recipe. Now you had to find all the ingredients. Fortunately, it was quite a simple recipe. You needed some flour, eggs, milk and some stuff to spice up the taste. 

‘It’s gonna be awesome,’ you whispered to yourself while you measured how much flour you’d be needing. You started softly humming your favourite song while you worked, engrossed in your task. Baking cookies to cheer Kevin up… Why hadn’t you thought of that sooner? 

The measuring and picking ingredients went pretty smoothly, to your relief. But for the mixing part... It took you a while to find a mixer, but you eventually found one. It was buried behind and underneath a stack of pans and pots. The thing was gigantic and old, but you somehow managed to hoist it up the counters. You plugged it in the outlet and quietly wished it would work. You placed the thing in the bowl with the flour and eggs, like the recipe had said. Hoping for the best, you flicked the switch of the mixer. The mixer turned on, and the air was suddenly filled with flour. You flailed and yelped, startled by the sudden rain of flour. Your scream echoed through the bunker, reaching Kevin’s ears. 

‘[y/n]?’ he called, worried about your safety. What if something attacked you? What if… What if Crowley had escaped? ‘[y/n]!’ 

‘Help!’ you called, struggling to get a grip of the derailed mixer that was going wild, spilling eggs and flour all over the counters. This mixer was a lot more powerful than you had expected… 

Kevin jumped up, almost knocking over his chair in the progress. He grabbed a gun and ran towards the kitchen, his heart beating hard against his ribs. He stormed into the kitchen, gun loaded and raised, ready to kill anything that was bothering you. Instead of a life-threatening monster, he found you, covered in flour. You were wrestling the mixer. He was speechless. 

‘Help?’ you squeaked, trying not to drop the heavy mixer. Kevin was still staring at you, but then quickly walked over to the outlet and pulled the plug out. You sighed and put the mixer back on the counter. That’s when you finally had time to look at the damage you had done. Flour was… well… everywhere. A pout appeared on your face when you realised you’d have to clean up the mess. 

‘What are you doing?’ Kevin asked, brushing some flour off your shoulder. 

‘I was gonna make cookies,’ you muttered, angry at yourself for messing it up. ‘To cheer you up.’ Oops. A faint blush appeared on your cheeks, hoping he wouldn’t think too much of it. You peeked at him through your eyelashes, seeing a surprised smile on his face. 

‘To cheer me up?’ he asked. 

You sighed and nodded once. ‘Because you always work so hard, but, eh, shit exploded.’

‘I see that,’ he laughed. ‘I’ll help you clean up.’ 

‘Thanks,’ you replied, happy you didn’t have to clean the kitchen on your own. Kevin smiled at you and then grabbed a bucket. He filled it with some water and soap while you searched the cabinets for some cloths to clean the counters with. Not soon after, you were both on your knees, trying to clean all the flour off the floor. 

‘So...’ you started, trying to break the silence. ‘How’s translating the tablet going?’ 

Kevin scoffed. ‘Terrible.’

‘Right...’ you replied, not sure what to say. ‘Well, I’m sure you can do it.’

‘You think?’ he asked, glancing at you. You looked up, eyes locking with his. He looked sad. 

‘Yeah, if somebody can do it, it’s you,’ you reassured him, a smile tugging the corners of your lips upwards. ‘You just gotta take a break sometimes… clean a kitchen, for example.’

He laughed. ‘I’ll keep it in mind.’

You dipped your cloth in the bucket to clean it and flicked a bit of water at Kevin. ‘Have a little faith in yourself!’ 

‘Hey!’ he called when the water hit his face. ‘[y/n]!’ 

‘Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?’ you teased and stuck out your tongue at him. Kevin glanced at you, then at the bucket and then back at you. A sly smile appeared on his face, making you raise your eyebrows.

‘What are you planning, Tran?’ you asked suspiciously. 

‘... Nothing...’ he said, but before you knew it, he had shot forward. He dipped his hands in the bucket, making a little bowl with his hands. He scooped up some water and threw it in your face. You gasped, surprised by the sudden attack. 

‘No fair!’ you called. ‘I wasn’t prepared!’ 

He didn’t answer, he was too busy laughing at your shocked face. But his laugh soon faded, because you had just emptied the bucket above his head. 

‘Holy -’ he gasped, his clothing soaked. ‘[y/n]!’ 

Now it was your turn to laugh. Alright, maybe soaking him completely was a bit… drastic, but you figured he could use a bit of a water fight. After all, this was a harmless, fun activity, while translating the tablet had clearly taken its toll on the poor guy. You just wanted to see him smile and laugh, that was all. 

Kevin jumped up, the bucket in his hands. You looked up, afraid you had gone too far and had angered him, but then he started filling the bucket with water again. 

‘Oh shit,’ you muttered, realising what he was about to do. You jumped up and ran to the other side of the kitchen, not wanting to get soaked with cold water. Kevin meanwhile, was done with filling the bucket and had started to slowly get closer and closer to you, careful to not spill any water. 

‘It’s only fair, [y/n]!’ he called, a grin on his face while the water continued to drip down from his clothing and hair. 

‘You stay away from me!’ you called, but you couldn’t help but giggle a bit. You backed away from him, but a wall blocked your way out. A curse left your lips when you realised you were trapped. Kevin was getting closer and closer, leaving footsteps in the flour that was still covering the floor. 

‘You’ll never catch me alive!’ you cried, trying to get away from the wall and to the other side of the kitchen. But your escape was cut short when cold water hit your body. You staggered back a bit, losing your balance because of the sudden blow. Because of the fact that the flour was still on the floor, the tiles were very slippery beneath your feet, causing you to slip. Kevin tried to catch you, but instead, he lost his balance too and toppled over on top of you. You slammed against the tiles, your breath getting knocked out of your lungs. 

‘Shit, I’m sorry,’ Kevin muttered. He tried to get up, only to slip again and slam down on you again. You looked up at him. He was soaked, his hair tousled and his hands covered in flour. You figured you didn’t look too good either. A giggle left your lips, realising how ridiculous this situation was. The giggling quickly turned into full-blown laughing. Kevin was a bit surprised at first, but then started laughing too. He rolled on his back, knowing he hadn’t had this much fun for quite some time. 

And that’s how Dean found you and Kevin. Shaking with laughter on the kitchen floor, soaking wet and covered by flour. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised.

\---

‘[y/n]?’ 

You looked up from the book you were reading to see Kevin standing in the doorway of your bedroom. After you had finished cleaning up the kitchen - and that was after you had taken a shower -, you had retreated to your bedroom to quietly read for a bit.

‘Yes?’ you asked, moving over to sit on the side of your bed. You patted your bed, gesturing for Kevin to sit down next to you, seeing there was something on his mind. He walked over and gingerly sat down. 

‘I just wanted to thank you,’ he said. ‘For trying to cheer me up.’

You could feel a smile appear on your face. ‘That’s fine, you’re my friend. That’s what friends do.’

‘So that’s what I am? I’m just a friend to you?’ he asked, fiddling with a loose thread. 

You heart started beating faster. Was he saying what you thought he was saying? ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean...’ He sighed. ‘I thought maybe we could be a bit more than just friends...’

The smile on your face grew into a big, goofy grin. You were unable to think of anything to say, the relief and happiness you were feeling were too strong. 

‘I - I understand if you don’t…’ Kevin mumbled, still not look daring to look up at you. He was taking your silence the wrong way, you realised. 

‘N-no, I...’ you started, but then decided to show him instead of telling. You leant over to him and gingerly pressed your lips to his for a second. His head shot up, he glanced at you in disbelieve. 

‘I love you too, idiot,’ you laughed. He grinned brightly at you before leaning in for a real, proper kiss this time. 

When you had parted, you made a mental note to bake cookies more often. You didn’t have much time to make that note though, because his lips quickly found yours again, wiping away all the thoughts that were on your mind, leaving it blank. The only thing that remained in your thoughts was how soft his lips were. Yes, you were definitely going to bake cookies more often.


	2. Ducklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is fluffy.

You threw open the door of the bunker, a big grin on your face. 

‘Hey Kev!’ you called. ‘Kev! You gotta see this!’

Kevin looked up from the book he was reading, curious why you were so excited this time. You smiled brightly and raced down the stairs, jumping down and skipping the last two steps. In less than no time, you had reached the table your boyfriend was sitting at. He was still looking at you expectantly, smiling because of the sparkle in your eyes. 

‘C’mon, hurry!’ you called, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair. ‘Or else they’ll be gone!’

‘Alright, alright,’ Kevin laughed while you dragged him over to the stairs. ‘But where are we going?’

‘You’ll see!’ you sang. 

‘The last time you said that, you exploded the kitchen,’ he reminded you. 

‘We don’t talk about that.’

‘Right.’

You stepped outside, his hand still in yours. Spring had just begun and tiny flowers had started to pop up out of the ground, being optimistic about the weather. You could barely contain your excitement while you bounced down the road, Kevin still in the dark about why. But he’d soon find out, because you had stopped dead in your tracks, him almost bumping into you. 

‘Look!’ you whispered and pointed at something. And that’s when he saw it. A duck was sitting on a nest, surrounded by tiny, fluffy baby ducks. The little ducklings were looking around in amazement, surprised at how big the world actually was. A smile spread across his face, a tiny ‘aw’ left his lips. 

‘They’re adorable, aren’t they?’ you whispered, resting your head against his shoulder. He nodded. Silence returned, and you two just stood there for a while. Observing nature in its purest form: new life. 

‘Do you think Sam and Dean would allow us to take one home?’ you asked after a couple of minutes. 

Kevin laughed. ‘I don’t think momma duck is letting you anywhere near them.’

‘Oh, yeah,’ you replied, sighing. You really wanted to take one home, they were just too adorable. But while you were observing the ducks, Kevin was observing you. With all the evil in the world, every dark and bad thing he had encountered, he really needed somebody to remind him how the world actually was. It was good. It was hopeful. New life, new beginnings… He watched the content smile on your lips, the way your eyes followed every movement in front of you. He would crash and burn without you, he realised. He rested his head against yours and closed his eyes, enjoying this moment of peace. The peace didn’t last long though, because the noise of snapping branches and footsteps made you both turn around.

‘Oh, there you are,’ a voice sighed. ‘Dean! I’ve found them!’

‘Shush!’ you hissed, glancing at the scared looking ducklings. They had ran away to hide behind their mother, who was glaring at you. 

‘What - oh,’ Sam said, a smile appearing on his face. Another person came barging through the grass. Dean. He glanced at you, then at Kevin, then at the ducks, then at Sam and then back at you again. 

‘What the hell is going on here?’ he asked. ‘We thought something had happened! The door of the bunker was wide open, you two were missing… Something could’ve happened!’

‘Sorry, I -’ you started, but Dean interrupted you again.

‘And I know you two lovebirds probably want some alone time to do - well, whatever it is you do -, but sneaking out isn’t the best plan you’ve ever had,’ he continued, glad he could vent his emotions for once. 

You sighed. ‘I just wanted to show Kev the ducks is all.’

‘Well, he has seen the ducks.’ Dean turned around and walked away. Sam shot you an apologetic look before the followed his brother back to the bunker. When you turned your head to look back at the ducks, you saw that they had left, scared away by your intimidating family. 

‘Now they’re gone...’ you said with a pout. 

‘They’ll return, don’t worry,’ Kevin said. 

‘I know, but...’ You sighed. ‘I don’t want to get back to the bunker yet.’

‘[y/n],’ Kevin said, taking both your hands in his. ‘I know you don’t, but after this is all over, after I finish translating the tablet… Then we can watch the ducks all day together, if that’s what you want to do. Or we can go to France, or whatever you want. I just have to translate the tablet and then it’ll be done.’

You looked down, knowing he was right. And it was important, of course you knew, but you really hated that stupid tablet. 

‘Okay, [y/n]?’ he asked, his eyes locking with yours again. 

You sighed. ‘Can we get a kitten too?’

‘Of course we can,’ he laughed, resting his forehead against yours. ‘If that’s what you want.’

‘That’s what I want,’ you replied, your bright smile returning on your lips. 

‘Then that’s what you’ll get.’ He returned your smile and then pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered shut and you leaned in to his touch, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms found wrapped around your torso, pulling you close, never wanting to let go. It was perfect. That was until Dean’s voice echoed through the silence. 

‘Hey! Bunker! Pronto!’ he yelled. 

You broke away from Kevin, an annoyed look on your face. 

‘Shove it, Winchester!’ you yelled back, but you started moving towards the bunker anyway, knowing if you didn’t go right that second, Dean would come and make you go. Kevin followed along, a bit disappointed that either Sam or Dean always showed up to screw things over. But he had a promise to keep, and in order to get there, he needed to get some work done. So even after everybody had gone to bed, he was still sitting at that table, trying to figure out what was written on the tablet. After all, the sooner he was done, the sooner he’d be able to get you that kitten. Just the mere thought of the happy look on your face kept him going. Whatever it would take, he would get you that kitten. It was the last thought on his mind before he fell asleep, using the book in front of him as a pillow. It was going to be okay.


	3. Dancing in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain happens

Kevin woke up, not even having realised he had fallen asleep. Looking around in confusion, his eyes locked with yours. 

‘Sorry for waking you up,’ you said, but the excited expression on your face told him you weren’t sorry at all. ‘But Sam and Dean are gone and it’s a nice day, so… Wanna go outside?’

‘I -’ he started, looking around to find the tablet. ‘Where’s -’

‘Don’t get angry, but...’ you started, the volume of your voice decreasing as you spoke. ‘... I hid it.’

‘What?’ 

‘Because I know you wouldn’t want to go outside otherwise...’ you confessed. You stared at your shoes, afraid he was angry with you. But instead, you heard him chuckle softly. 

‘You really are something, aren’t you?’ he asked, looking at you in amusement. To be honest, he was a bit pissed that you couldn’t seem to be able to leave him alone to work, but he just couldn’t be angry with you. 

You looked up again, a mischievous smile on your lips. ‘Something what?’ 

‘Something...’ he paused, trying to pick a word. ‘Something adorable.’

‘I’m not adorable,’ you huffed, crossing your arms in front of your chest. ‘I am a hunter, I’m dangerous!’

‘Yeah, whatever you say.’

You rolled your eyes and let your arms drop down again. ‘Well are you coming or not?’

‘Sure.’ Kevin got up and followed you outside. You were right, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly high in the sky and several clouds were drifting by. A soft breeze played with your hair, pulling and pushing it around. You walked over to the grass, sitting down and patting the space next to you. Kevin sighed and sat down next to you. 

‘So, what now?’ he asked when he had sat down. 

‘That cloud looks like a dog,’ you said, pointing up at the sky and ignoring his question. 

‘It… kinda does, yeah...’ he chuckled. 

You smiled at him, glad he had decided to come along. After all, you enjoyed these little escapes from the bunker, and you were sure he enjoyed them as well. Dean had been a bit annoyed at you for dragging Kevin away from his job to look at ducks and all that, but you honestly didn’t care what Dean said. All you knew was that Kevin deserved - and needed - a break every once in a while. You had undenyingly fallen in love with him, causing you to become a bit selfish and demanding his attention every time you saw fit. But luckily for you, he felt the same way about you, and nobody - not even mister Dean Winchester - could stop you from spending time together. 

‘Lay down,’ you suddenly ordered. 

‘Wha-’

‘I need a pillow, lay down,’ you explained. Kevin chuckled, but did as he was told. You rested your head on his chest, facing the sky above you. His fingers brushed through your hair, his other arm around your torso. And there you laid. Peaceful. Just enjoying each other’s company. Slowly, you both started to drift away, falling asleep to the sound of the other’s heartbeat. You were both exhausted, the life of a hunter asking more of your energy than you had expected. The two of you were exposed, but save in each other’s arms, like it was meant to be this way. And honestly, you were convinced it was.   
You were woken up from your slumber when something wet fell on your face. Your eyes shot open, startled by the sudden cold touch. The white, fluffy clouds were gone. Instead, the sky was covered with dark, threatening clouds, the sun hidden away behind them. And that’s when the rain came pouring down on you. Kevin shot up, also awakened by the cold water. Within seconds, you were both soaked to the bone. 

‘That was unexpected,’ you commented. 

‘Quite.’

‘It’s cold,’ you said with a pout, wrapping your arms around yourself in a poor attempt to conserve your heat. Kevin took your hand in his and got up, pulling you along as well. He then wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close against him. He was wet and cold as well, but you appreciated the gesture. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

‘Maybe we should go inside,’ he said softly, a bit sad that the rain had ruined the peaceful sleep he and you had been in. 

‘You know what I’ve always wanted to do?’ you asked, tilting your head so you could look into his eyes.

‘What’s that?’ he asked, curious what it would be this time.

‘I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain,’ you told him, a big smile on your face. 

Kevin laughed. ‘Okay...’ He then stepped back, breaking the embrace. A surprised frown appeared on your face, but that frown quickly disappeared when he took your hand and spinned you around. You laughed and went along with the movement, soon colliding with his body again. You then rested your hands on his shoulders and his hands found their way to your hips. Both smiling brightly, you swayed back and forth together, the mud splashing up against your jeans. But you honestly couldn’t care less about the state of your clothing, all that mattered was the way you and Kevin danced together. Everything was the way you had imagined dancing in the rain to be. 

\--

You rubbed the towel through your wet hair, stepping into the main room of the bunker again. With a grin, you put the tablet on the table, in front of your boyfriend. 

‘There it is,’ you said, sitting down in the chair next to his. ‘Your long lost love.’

‘Thanks,’ Kevin replied, picking it up. ‘I hate this thing.’

‘You and me both.’

You grabbed a book from the table and started reading, while Kevin resumed his translating work. An hour later, the door of the bunker swung open and your half-brothers walked in, Dean holding a plastic bag.

‘Food!’ he called, showing you the bag. 

‘Nice!’ you replied, jumping up from your chair to retrieve the bag. ‘How did the hunt go?’

‘Just a regular salt and burn,’ Sam replied. ‘Nothing too special.’ 

‘And what have you crazy kids been up to?’ Dean asked, glancing at your wet hair. 

You glanced at Kevin, smiling mischievously. ‘You know… just research.’

It was your little secret, Sam and Dean didn’t have to know. They did look at you weirdly when you said that, but then decided they didn’t want to know. And so, another day at the bunker ended peacefully, just the four of you enjoying your meal and chatting happily. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, days like these felt like you had a pretty good life. You felt loved, blessed with these amazing people. Of course they had their problems, nobody was perfect after all. But if being a hunter had taught you anything, it was that, even in the bad, dark times, you could still go dancing through the rain.


	4. Dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dreams are happy and all is good.

Kevin’s heart was pounding in his chest while he fixed his tie for the last time. He shuffled around a bit, too shy to look up. He had never, ever thought he would end up like this. Not after everything that had happened to him… But here he was. He lifted his head slightly and looked around a bit. There weren’t many people attending today, a few hunters and people you and him had befriended in the time you had been together. Of course he had imagined himself to get married one day, but not like this. Not to somebody as great as you. You… Well, let’s just say you were his everything. And today was finally the day he would be able to call you his wife.

‘Are you ready?’ Sam whispered. The tall man was standing next to Kevin, amused by his friend’s nervousness. To be honest, Sam was a bit nervous himself as well. After all, you were still his half-sister and he cared a lot about you. He was glad you and Kevin had found each other. 

‘Y-yeah...’ Kevin muttered, glancing at the door you would come through. Any second now… Sam laughed and patted his shoulder. 

‘Wait ‘til you see her dress,’ he said, grinning brightly. 

Kevin opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, the door of the little chapel swung open. And there you were. Kevin’s heart skipped a beat. You were beautiful. The dress you were wearing fit your body perfectly, elegant and stylish at the same time. But the most beautiful thing about you was the excited, bright smile on your face. Your eyes were sparkling while you linked arms with Dean, who would walk you down the aisle. Pride was written all over Dean’s face; he was taking his role very seriously. 

‘Hey,’ you whispered when you had reached the front of the aisle. You were just too gorgeous, Kevin’s heart felt like it was going to explode with love and happiness. 

Not soon after, Kevin gently pressed his lips to yours, affirming the special bond you would be sharing from now on.

\---

Kevin hopped down the steps to the main room of the bunker, unable to wipe the big grin off his face. Admittedly, waking up from the perfect dream he was having this morning was a bit disappointing. After all, he had just married you. In his dream, that was. But then the realisation had hit him: if marrying you had made dream-him so happy, then maybe it was meant to happen in real life as well! And ever since, he had been grinning like a maniac. 

‘What are you so happy about?’ Dean asked. He was sitting at one of the tables, reading some book Sam had tossed him. 

‘Me?’ Kevin asked, being pulled down out of his dream world. ‘Nothing, I’m just… happy, I guess.’

Dean shot him a skeptical glance. ‘Yeah, right. You’re on cloud nine, kid.’

Kevin shrugged and sat down across the table from Dean. He started fumbling with the papers in front of him, but he couldn’t concentrate. All he could think about was the dream he had had, the grin still painted on his face.

‘Morning!’ you sang, still dressed in your pyjamas. You covered your mouth with your hand to hide a big yawn, squeezing your eyes shut in the process. That’s why you didn’t see the grin on Kevin’s face widen even more while he watched you. You didn’t see it, but Dean definitely did. His glance crossed Kevin’s when you had left the room to make yourself some breakfast. 

‘What?’ Kevin asked when Dean started wriggling his eyebrows at him. 

‘Did you dream about my sister?’ Dean asked, eyebrows still raised suggestively. 

‘I -’ Kevin started, but then felt a blush appear on his cheeks. This only confirmed what Dean already knew. His loud laugh echoed through the bunker while Kevin felt his blush deepen. 

‘Dean...’ Kevin sighed. 

‘C’mon, tell me the details!’ Dean called, grinning at his friend. ‘Oh, wait. Don’t. It’s my little sister we’re talking about.’

‘It’s not like that...’

‘Sure, whatever you say.’

‘Really!’

Dean tilted his head as if he was thinking. ‘Nah, I don’t believe you.’

‘What are you guys talking about?’ Your voice suddenly rang through the room, making the two men turn around to face you. 

‘Nothing,’ Kevin quickly said, sending you a smile. 

‘Well...’ Dean started, but he was interrupted by Kevin.

‘Shut up,’ he hissed, making Dean raise his hands in defence. 

‘Easy there, tiger,’ the oldest Winchester said and he got up from his chair. ‘Anyway, I’ll go take a shower. And remember… this is not your dream.’ That last thing was said while Dean looked Kevin directly in the eye, making the poor guy even more uncomfortable.

‘What was that about?’ you asked, hopping up to sit on the table and dangling your legs over the edge. You raised your eyebrows at Kevin, expecting an answer while you ate your sandwich. 

Kevin huffed, annoyed that Dean had put him in this situation. ‘I dreamt about you.’ He thought it would be the best to just admit it, so you could get it over with.

‘... Okay…?’ you said, not really sure what to think. 

‘N-nothing weird!’ Kevin said defensively. ‘Even though that’s what Dean likes to think...’

You laughed, recognizing your older brother in Kevin’s statement. ‘Alright, then what did you dream about?’

‘Eh...’ Kevin didn’t actually want to tell you. What if you would think it was weird that he had dreamt about marrying you? He shifted on his chair awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at you.

‘Well?’ you demanded.

Kevin sighed. ‘I dreamt about marrying you.’

A few seconds of silence passed before he dared to look up to see your expression. But when he did, he saw the happy, loving smile that was on your face and the excited sparkle that was in your eyes. 

‘That’s adorable,’ you commented, trying not to squeal. Kevin sighed again, but it was a sigh of relief this time. 

‘Glad you think so.’ 

Having finished your sandwich, you hopped down from the table. Your eyes locked with Kevin’s and you bowed down to kiss his cheek. 

‘I love you, you idiot,’ you whispered when your lips had left his cheek again. 

Kevin felt the grin from before return to his face while he watched you leave the room. 

‘I love you too,’ he whispered.


	5. The prophet wears Prada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I am not sorry at all.

Going undercover was always fun. You’d usually stay home while your brothers did the “dirty” work, but tonight, your assistance was required. Dean had asked you to be his “plus one” to a fancy party. Obviously, this was not just any fancy party. The boys suspected the owner of the gigantic manor to be a vampire, which meant that the party would be… interesting, to say the least. 

‘How do I look?’ you asked Kevin, who was sitting at a table, reading a book. As per usual. Your voice made him look up, and his eyes widened. 

‘Well?’ you asked, impatiently fumbling with your earrings. Kevin blinked a couple of times, only being able to produce incoherent mumbling. You looked stunning. The [y/f/c] dress fit your figure perfectly and your makeup highlighted your features beautifully. Kevin suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted to accompany you on your evening out! But no, he had decided to stay home a few days ago, when Dean went out to get the invites. He wouldn’t fit in at such a fancy party anyway.

‘Y-you look great!’ he managed to stutter. 

A smile tugged the corners of your lips upward. ‘Thanks.’

‘Ready to go?’ Dean’s voice echoed through the room. You turned around and smiled at him, he looked great. You knew he didn’t like all this fancy stuff, but you thought it was pretty fun to pretend to be fancy sometimes. 

‘I was born ready,’ you replied, walking over to where your coat was. The heels you were wearing were quite high, but you somehow managed not to fall over whilst cautiously walking down the steps. ‘Friggin’ shoes.’

‘I don’t get why chicks always wear those things,’ Dean muttered, gesturing at your shoes. 

You shrugged. ‘They’re hell, but they’re sexy hell.’

‘Fair enough.’ With that, Dean walked up the stairs to the door and went outside. You finished buttoning your coat and turned to Kevin. 

‘I would tell you to not stay up, but we both know you’re gonna stay up no matter what I say,’ you said. To be honest, you thought it was quite cute that he’d stay up every time you’d come home late. 

Kevin got up and walked over to you to give you a kiss, but you stepped back and raised your hands. 

‘No, you’ll ruin my makeup!’ you called. 

‘Oh.’ The disappointed look on his face made you almost decide to let him kiss you anyway, but you had to keep the mission in mind. 

‘You can kiss me all you want when I get back, okay?’ you offered with a wink. Kevin sighed, not too happy about it. But he accepted your wishes, knowing it was important you looked good for the party.

‘Fine...’ he sighed, spreading his arms. ‘A hug, then?’

You happily walked forward and allowed him to wrap his arms around you. In return, you swung your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder. He hugged you tightly, not needing words to tell you he loved you. 

‘I’ll be back soon,’ you whispered before letting go of him. Sam, Dean and Sam’s date were waiting for you. Sam’s date was the daughter of the woman that was dating the suspected vampire. Her name was Cecilia, and she was actually quite nice. 

‘Bye!’ you called before closing the front door behind you. Not soon after, you found yourself in a giant mansion, surrounded by rich people. You did your best to fit in, to look like you did this every weekend and not to look too wobbly on your high heels. But most of all, you kept an eye on the vampire. When you saw him leaving with another guy, probably to “discuss business privately”, you nudged Dean’s arm. Dean saw what you meant and quietly left to follow the two men, Sam soon following too. Fifteen minutes later, they returned, blood splattered across their fancy suits. That was your cue to get the hell out of there. 

\----

‘I’m back!’ you called, slamming the front door shut behind you. 

‘Hey!’ Kevin called from below, shutting the book he had been reading. You walked down the stairs carefully, making sure you didn’t trip. Man, walking on high heels all evening had killed your feet. Sam had left with Cecilia after you had ran away from the party, and you had already lost track of where Dean had ran off to. When you had reached the bottom of the stairs, you felt two arms wrap around you. Before you knew it, Kevin had lifted you and had started spinning around. You giggled and tightly held onto him, burying your face in his shoulder. 

‘What was that for?’ you giggled when he had put you down again. 

He shrugged. ‘Because I love you.’

‘Fair enough.’ You leant in and kissed him, now being allowed to ruin your makeup. He chuckled softly and pulled you close again. 

‘Wait,’ you said, breaking away from the embrace. ‘Lemme get rid of the shoes. They’re killing me.’

You kicked off your high heels, feeling relieved that they were finally gone. A soft sigh passed your lips when you felt the cold floor underneath your feet. Kevin looked at you, then at the shoes, then back at you.

‘Are they really that bad?’ he asked. 

Your eyebrows shot up, a “are you kidding me”-look on your face. ‘Oh yeah, they are. Definitely. Try them on if you want to see for yourself.’

He hesitated. You could see that he wanted to try it, but something seemed to stop him. 

‘Go on, you know you want it,’ you teased and gestured towards your shoes. ‘I bet you can’t walk on them anyway.’

‘Is that a challenge, [y/n]?’ he asked. 

‘Oh yes.’

Unable to back down from the challenge, he kicked off his own shoes and picked up yours. They didn’t fit, but he managed to squeeze in his feet anyway. You laughed while you watched him. He was wobbling slightly as he tried not to fall over. 

‘I don’t like this,’ he squeaked. 

‘Try walking on those all evening,’ you commented, enjoying your little victory. He glanced at you and took cautiously took a small step forward, only to almost fall over. 

‘You’re doing it wrong,’ you scolded gently. ‘Try placing down your heel first and then let the rest of your foot follow.’

You walked over to him and let him lean on your shoulder while he tried it. You could tell he didn’t like it, but he wanted to prove you wrong. After 10 minutes, he had gotten the hang of it. Kinda. Not at all, to be honest.

‘What the hell?’ a voice suddenly called from above. You looked up to see Dean standing at the top of the stairs, grinning like a madman. Kevin’s face turned red as he kicked off your shoes and quickly sat down at the table again. He opened a book and hid behind it, hoping Dean would leave him alone. Instead, Dean walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

‘Believe me, we’ve all been there,’ Dean said, still smirking. 

‘Leave me alone,’ you heard Kevin mutter weakly and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘So to answer your question,’ you said, sitting down on top of the table like you always did, ‘yes, those shoes are horrible.’

‘I know...’ Kevin groaned, the sound of him banging his head into the table emerging from behind the book. ‘I’m never doing that again.’

You patted his shoulder like Dean had done. ‘I won’t tell anybody, I promise.’

‘Thanks...’

‘- but I can’t promise the same about Dean.’

Kevin groaned again and you jumped down from the table, very much enjoying his pain. Because, after all, it was quite funny. Before you walked out of the room to change into something more comfortable, you looked over your shoulder just in time to see Kevin give your shoes a death-glare. You stifled a laugh behind your hand, knowing Dean wouldn’t let Kevin hear the end of it in the near future. And you wouldn’t want your crazy, weird family to be any other way.


	6. Are you kidding me? (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title is a pun. ("Are you /kid/ding me?") Haha I love puns.

‘Eh, Dean?’ Sam called, not really knowing what to do. Dean quickly came running over to him, annoyed that the witch had escaped. 

‘What?’ the oldest Winchester asked. ‘Who’s the kid?’

‘Dean, I believe that’s [y/n]...’ 

‘.... Son of a bitch.’

\----

Dean glanced over his shoulder and looked at the sleeping toddler in the back of the Impala. Her head was resting against the door and her legs were curled up underneath her. Dean refused to believe it was actually you. Friggin’ witches…   
After having searched for you for at least half an hour, the brothers kind of had to accept the fact that the tiny toddler in the living room of the abandoned house was actually their sister. You had just sat there, staring at everything wide-eyed. They had tried to talk to you, but you had refused to say a word, probably too shocked to react to their questions. 

‘I can’t believe it,’ Dean mumbled. They were on their way back to the bunker to drop you off. After that, the brothers would continue to hunt the witch and force her to turn you back. Sam thought Kevin would be able to babysit you for a while, Dean wasn’t so sure. You were quiet and sleepy now, but once you’d wake up… Who knew what could happen. The grown up you could be a pain in the ass, so he imagined the child you could cause some trouble too. 

‘M-mommy?’ a soft voice from the back seat suddenly asked. Both brothers turned their heads and smiled. Admittedly, you were cute. Your [e/c] eyes were still half closed because you had just woken up from your nap and your hair was tousled. 

‘You’re not mommy,’ you said, distrust sounding in your voice. 

‘No, we’re… We’re your big brothers,’ Sam said, gesturing at him and Dean. 

You looked back and forth between the two and then something seemed to click in your head. 

‘Oh, yeah,’ you mumbled, reassured. You sank back into your seat and turned your head to look out the window… Only to find out you were too small to properly look out the window.

\----

You wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck, him carrying you into the bunker. It was cold outside, causing you to nuzzle close to him, hoping he could keep you warm. After all, you were only wearing an oversized t-shirt the one the grown up version of you had been wearing when you had been turned into a toddler. 

‘It’s cold...’ you mumbled, your face against Sam’s shoulder. 

‘I know,’ Sam replied. ‘We’re going inside now, don’t worry.’

He took you inside and walked down the stairs. He then put you down on the ground, you suddenly being a lot closer to the ground then before. You looked around in amazement, everything looked so big! Intimidated by the massive-ness of it all, you hid behind Sam’s leg. 

‘It’s okay, [y/n],’ Sam said, softly patting your head. ‘We live here.’

‘Oh, yeah...’ you muttered, peeking at the room from behind his legs. 

‘C’mon, let’s find Kevin.’ Sam took your tiny hand in his and started walking. You quickly followed, having trouble keeping up. 

‘Kevin!’ Sam called. 

‘Yeah?’ Kevin’s voice rang through the bunker. Judging by the volume of his voice, he was in the kitchen. 

‘Can you come here for a second?’ Sam called. A few seconds later, Kevin appeared in the hallway, holding a cup of coffee. He glanced at you, then at Sam, then back at you. He was surprised, to say the least.

‘Eh, you remember that we said we were going to hunt a witch?’ Sam asked, and Kevin just nodded. ‘Well, she changed [y/n] into a toddler.’

Kevin just stood there, too baffled to say anything. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows had disappeared behind his hair. 

‘Could you… Could you babysit her while we hunt the witch?’ Sam continued, his hand on your shoulder. ‘Maybe try to find a cure in one of the books?’ 

‘Y-yeah, sure...’ Kevin stuttered, having found his voice again. 

‘Great!’ Sam gently pushed your forward, shot you a small smile and then rushed out the door to get back to Dean, who was waiting in the car. You looked up at Kevin and Kevin looked down at you. A few seconds passed before a big grin appeared on your face. You ran over to him and latched on to his leg, a bright smile on your face while you looked up at him. 

‘H-hey...’ Kevin mumbled, not really knowing what to do now that his girlfriend had turned into a toddler. 

‘Hi!’ you chirped. ‘I like you!’

A smile broke through on Kevin’s face. ‘I like you too.’ 

‘Yay!’ you cried and you let go of his leg. Before Kevin had even registered what was happening, you had raced off into the corridors of the bunker. 

‘What are you - crap.’ He quickly set down his coffee on the counter in the kitchen and ran after you, worried that you might hurt yourself. After all, the bunker wasn’t quite child-friendly. 

‘[y/n]!’ he called, looking around to see where you had gone.

‘Kewin!’ he heard you reply, the mispronunciation of his name making him smile lightly. He walked into the library, only to find that you had climbed on top of a table. 

‘How did you do that?’ he asked, relieved that you hadn’t hurt yourself. Yet. 

‘Imma ninja!’ you cried, jumping off the table and throwing yourself into his arms. Kevin staggered back, only just able to wrap his arms around you before you fell down to the ground. 

‘Don’t do that, [y/n]!’ he scolded. ‘You might hurt yourself!’

‘Oh, yeah...’ 

He set you down on the ground and sighed. This was going to be a long day…

_To be continued..._


	7. Are you kidding me? (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title is still a pun.

‘Whatcha reading?’ you asked, trying to climb onto his lap. After your ninja-moment, Kevin had pulled out some books about witchcraft to find out if and how he could cure you. He looked down at you while you were struggling to pull yourself up to sit on his lap. He sighed and helped you up. 

‘Frog.’ You pointed at something in the book. Kevin smiled. 

‘Yes, that’s a frog,’ he said. You nodded, satisfied by his response. You then leant back and snuggled up against his chest, your tiny hand grasping at his shirt. Kevin was a bit taken aback, not used to having to deal with toddlers, but you were still his girlfriend, so he kinda owed you to look after you. 

‘I’m bored,’ you said after a minute, sliding down from his lap again. ‘I wanna play hide and seek.’

‘I can’t play with you now, [y/n],’ Kevin said. ‘I’ve got to read this book.’

‘Boring!’ you called, tugging at his arm. ‘I wanna play!’

Well, one thing that hadn’t changed was you demanding his attention when he needed to get some work done… With a sigh, Kevin got up from his chair, giving in to you. 

‘Yay!’ you cried. ‘You hide.’

You gave Kevin a weak push and started counting, not noticing that you had skipped the number five. You covered your eyes with your hands, impatiently hopping from one foot to another and back again. Kevin looked around, unsure where to hide. Eventually, he just dropped to his knees and hid behind an armchair. 

‘Twenty!’ you called, proud that you could even count to twenty. You started looking around; underneath the table, behind the chairs… But you couldn’t find Kevin. That was, until you reached the armchairs. He wasn’t behind the first one, but then you spotted him. 

‘Kewin!’ you called, running over to him and launching yourself into the air. You flopped down on top of him, almost scaring the living hell out of him.

‘[y/n]!’ he called, startled by your sudden appearance. 

‘Found you!’ 

‘Yeah, well done,’ he said, the proud look on your face making him smile. You rolled over, spreading out on the floor. 

‘Wanna play again?’ you asked, but Kevin shook his head.

‘No, I’ve got to get back to reading,’ he said and he got up. 

‘Okay!’ you chirped, not at all bothered. ‘Can I draw?’ 

‘Sure, c’mon.’ He walked over to the table, you following close behind. Soon after, you had climbed onto one of the chairs and were now drawing something on a white paper. The only drawing utensil Kevin had been able to find, was a blue pen, but you weren’t bothered. 

‘Look,’ you said after a while, almost shoving the paper in his face. ‘That’s Sam. Sam is very big.’

Kevin chuckled at your drawing of your brother. Indeed, Sam was very… tall. The drawing though looked terrible. But hey, what could you expect from a three-year-old? Even though you weren’t exactly three years old…

‘Crowley says he’s a moose, but I don’t think Sam’s a moose,’ you said while getting back to drawing another person next to Sam. That’s why you didn’t see the sudden frown on Kevin’s face, caused by the mention of the demon’s name. ‘Sam is a boy.’

Though “boy” wasn’t quite the term Kevin would use to describe Sam, he nodded absentmindedly. He really hoped he or Sam and Dean would find a cure soon. Not that he didn’t like being around toddler-you, it was just… surreal. 

‘That’s Dean,’ you said, pointing at another figure on your paper. ‘He isn’t as big as Sam, but he’s very strong too.’

‘Yeah,’ Kevin mumbled, his attention focussed on the book in front of him. He really couldn’t get anything done with you around. As per usual, by the way.

‘And I drew you too,’ you said, not taking your eyes off the paper. ‘Look.’ 

Next to the drawings of the Winchester brothers, another figure was drawn. It didn’t really look like a person, but Kevin appreciated the effort. 

‘That’s my family,’ you commented. ‘I love my family.’

Kevin looked up and smiled at you. Your innocence and honesty were a refreshing change after having to deal with monsters and demons all day long. You looked up at him with your big [e/c] eyes, apparently expecting a reply.

‘They love you too,’ Kevin said with a nod. You smiled brightly and drew a little heart above the figures on your paper. You then threw down your pen, satisfied with the drawing. Before Kevin could tell you not to, you had climbed on top of the chair and then stepped onto the table. 

‘Be careful, [y/n].’

‘Why?’ you asked, head slightly tilted. 

‘Because you might hurt yourself.’

‘Why?’

‘Because… Because you might fall.’

‘Why?’

Kevin groaned in annoyance. ‘Because!’

‘Why?’

He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. How long was it going to take for the brothers to find that witch? 

_Flomp_

His eyes snapped open and locked with yours. You were looking at him innocently, like you hadn’t done anything. The book that was now laying on the floor told otherwise. 

‘Why did you do that?’ he asked, getting up to pick up the book. 

‘No!’ you called. You then kicked another book off the table, giggling when it hit the floor. 

‘[y/n], stop that immediately!’ Kevin ordered, but it only made you kick down another book. After that, papers started flying off the table and Kevin could only stare in disbelief while you sent everything flying around the room. 

‘Stop!’ he called, shooting forward and grabbing your hand. You yanked your hand away from him and jumped off the table. Your tiny legs couldn’t take the impact of the blow they got when you hit the floor and you fell down, dragging a chair with you in the process. 

_Bang!_

‘Are you okay?’ Kevin asked, but you jumped up immediately after having hit the floor. You ran over to another chair and pulled it down as well, enjoying the sound they made when they fell down.

_Bang!_

You giggled and ran over to the next chair, but Kevin was faster. He scooped you up and tried to sit down with you, but you wriggled out of his grasp. Now that you were free again, you pulled down another chair. Kevin was growing more and more desperate with every second that passed. What had happened to the sweet “I love my family” toddler that you had been just 5 minutes ago?

_To be continued..._


	8. Are you kidding me? (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title is still a pun. Yes. Puns.

_Bang!_

‘[y/n]!’

‘No!’

‘Stop that!’

_Bang!_

‘No!’

There was nothing he could say or do that would made you stop. With an ever growing feeling of desperation, he watched you trash the whole room. After every chair was laying on the floor, you ran over to the bookcases. _Oh no._

‘[y/n], that’s enough!’ Kevin called and he ran over to you. He pulled you away from the bookcase and ripped the book you were holding out of your hand. ‘Enough!’

Your lower lip began to quiver, tears appearing in your eyes. They started falling down and you started sobbing. 

‘Shit,’ Kevin muttered and he picked you up in an attempt to make you feel better. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your face against his shoulder. He rubbed your back, hoping that would make you stop crying. And indeed, you sobs quieted down and after a minute, you were just snuggling him, enjoying his warmth. You yawned, this stressful day having asked a lot of your energy. 

‘Read book?’ you asked, your voice barely audible. 

‘What?’ Kevin replied, not understanding what you meant. 

‘You read book?’ 

‘You want me to read you a book?’

‘Yes please..’

Alright, he could do that. He looked around. Did the Men of Letters even have children's’ books? Probably not, so instead, he just picked up the first book he saw: the one about witchcraft. He walked over to one of the armchairs, still carrying you. When he had sat down, you snuggled up to him and put your thumb in your mouth, ready for a story. Kevin started reading and you listened. It didn’t really matter what he was reading, as long as he was reading something. After a couple of minutes, you drifted off into sleep. When Kevin noticed you had fallen asleep, a smile appeared on his face. He gently stroked the hair out of your face and slowly got up. Fortunately, you stayed asleep while he laid you down on the armchair again. After he had made sure you were in fact still asleep, he rushed to his bedroom to get you a blanket to keep you warm. You were still asleep when he returned, so he covered you with the blanket, grabbed the witchcraft book and sat down at the table again. Now that you were asleep, he could properly concentrate on the task he was given. 

\----

A couple of hours had passed. You were still asleep, Kevin was still reading. He had started to feel quite tired himself too, but he couldn’t give up now. He felt like he was very close to finding the spell to turn you back to normal. It was important that… That…. _Stay awake! Pull yourself together!_

He had had at least three cups of coffee, but the tiredness kept calling out for him. Just a small nap couldn’t hurt, right? _No. Keep going._ A groan left his lips as he flipped the page, but then some italic writing caught his eye. It was a spell! To be precise, the spell he had been looking for! He shot up, his eyes darting over the spell. Ingredients… They had those stored somewhere. Kevin jumped up and started gathering everything he needed. While he was doing that, he had pulled out his phone and dialled Sam. 

‘Yeah?’ Sam’s voice sounded through the phone.

‘I found it,’ Kevin said, hurrying to get back to the library, ingredients in his arms. ‘The cure. I’ve got it!’

‘Great!’ Sam replied. ‘We’re about to kill the witch. We’ll be home soon. Oh, and Dean says hi.’

‘See you soon.’ With that, Kevin ended the phone call and started putting the ingredients into a big bowl. He send you - the tiny sleeping toddler in the armchair - one last look before he continued mixing. 

\----

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around, disorientated. What the hell had happened? You noticed you were in an armchair in the library, covered by a soft blanket. You sat up and - oh dear. You were only wearing a t-shirt and nothing else. What in the actual - oh. It hit you. You had been turned into a toddler. Glancing at your body, you realised you were back to normal again. At least that was good. But the bunker… It was trashed. Had you… Yes, you had. Crap. 

‘[y/n]?’ you heard Kevin’s voice ring through the room. You turned your head and grinned at him: the surprised look on his face was priceless. 

‘Hey!’ you called, getting up from the armchair, carefully wrapping the blanket around your body. 

‘It worked,’ Kevin muttered, surprised by the fact that he had done it right. ‘It actually worked!’

‘Of course it did!’ You walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, only using your right arm. The other arm was occupied with keeping your blanket in place. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome,’ he replied. 

You broke away from the hug and smiled at him. ‘Guess I’ll go put some clothing on and clean up after myself.’

‘That might be a good idea, yeah.’ 

\----

‘Why did I even throw these on the ground?’ you asked, frowning while you picked up another paper. 

‘You were a rebellious toddler,’ Kevin replied. ‘Believe me. You were.’

A laugh escaped from your mouth, and you looked down at the piece of paper in your hands. Three figures were scribbled there, a heart drawn above them. 

‘Did I draw this?’ you asked, baffled by your artistic skills. Or lack thereof, actually. 

‘You did,’ Kevin replied and he walked over to your. He pointed at the first figure. ‘That’s Sam, and, according to you, he’s very big. And that’s Dean, who is not as big, but very strong. And that’s me.’

A big smile broke through on your face. ‘My family.’

‘Yes. They love you very much.’ 

You looked up and your eyes locked with Kevin’s. 

‘I love you very much,’ he said, his voice a whisper, only meant for you to hear. You stepped forward and closed the small space that was between you. Your lips found his, your arms around his neck, his around your torso. You felt loved. Everything was well.


	9. Winchesters and their secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I move on with the plot

You shook your head to clear your thoughts and glanced at Sam. Something was off, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Those trials… They nearly killed him, you knew that much. But then how was it possible that he had healed so quickly? Of course Dean had told you that an angel had healed him, but you trusted any angel as far as you could throw them. Not far. Except for Castiel, who didn’t seem to be that much of a good angel anyway. 

‘So do you want a sandwich or not?’ 

Kevin’s voice snapped you back into reality and you gave him a weak smile, which caused his smile to drop. You had been very quiet these last couple of days and he couldn’t seem to be able to figure out why. Even though you were only part Winchester, you were very keen on keeping secrets from people who cared about you. But Kevin could see that something was on your mind. And it was. Your mind kept racing in circles, trying to figure out what you had missed. 

‘Eh, no, thanks,’ you muttered in reply to Kevin’s question. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Are you sure?’ he asked. 

‘Yes!’ you snapped at him, but regretted it immediately. ‘Sorry. I -’

‘No, I get it,’ Kevin commented coldly and then walked away. You groaned and rubbed your eyes; you were a fucking idiot. 

‘You okay?’ Sam asked. He was sitting opposite of you, on the other side of the table. His eyebrows were raised in concern. Little did he know that you had been worrying about him too. About him and Dean both. Dean seemed a little… tense. Stressed. Like he was keeping a secret. And if anything was the “family business”, it was keeping secrets.

‘I’m fine,’ you replied curtly and then got up from your chair. You walked over to the kitchen, where you found Kevin, who was passive-aggressively stabbing at his sandwich. 

‘Hey...’ you said softly, making him look up from his plate. ‘I’m sorry I yelled at you like that. That was unfair.’ 

He smiled at you. ‘That’s okay. I was just… worried about you.’

You nodded and walked over to him. Without a word, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, needing comfort. You just couldn’t shake the feeling something really bad was about to happen, and you weren’t planning on letting go of Kevin anytime soon. Literally and figuratively. He responded quickly and returned the hug. 

‘What’s wrong, [y/n]?’ Kevin asked softly, wishing you’d let him in and talk about it. You sighed and closed your eyes. 

‘It’s probably nothing...’

‘Then tell me,’ Kevin said and he broke the tight embrace to look into your eyes. ‘Please.’

‘I...’ You sighed. Could you tell him? Of course you could, but you didn’t want to run around throwing assumptions about things. You didn’t even know what was wrong with Sam, you didn’t even know _if_ anything was wrong. But then again, if there was somebody who could help you out, it was Kevin. 

‘[y/n]?’ he urged when you didn’t continue. 

Oh to hell with it. ‘I’m worried. A-about Sam. He seems… good. Too good. Something like that just doesn’t happen overnight, you know?’

Kevin nodded. ‘I noticed that too. I also noticed that he sometimes just goes out. I don’t know where he goes...’

‘Yeah… And Dean… He just seems stressed. Like there’s something he’s not telling us.’

‘You think that’s connected?’ Kevin asked, eyebrows raised. 

‘Might be.’

‘Great, more secrets...’ Kevin sighed. You understood his frustration: keeping secrets never worked out. 

‘I’ll see if I can get some information out of Dean,’ you suggested. ‘You just finish your sandwich, okay?’

Kevin laughed. ‘Sure. Let me know if you find something, alright?’

You gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then you left the kitchen to search for Dean. 

\----

An annoyed groan passed your lips as you flopped down on your bed. Dean had stuck to his story: Sam was healed by a friendly angel named Ezekiel. But the wary glance he had sent you when he thought you weren’t paying attention to him, told a different story. Whatever it was, you trusted Dean, of course you did. But actually knowing what was going on would be nice for a change too. 

‘I’m guessing he didn’t tell you anything.’ You sat up and saw Kevin standing in the doorway of your room. 

‘Well, nothing new,’ you replied and then sighed. Kevin walked over to your bed and sat down next to you.

‘Hey, we’re gonna be okay,’ he said and wrapped his arm around your body. You rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. You knew he would never leave you willingly, but your gut told you that something big was going to happen soon. Something bad.

\----

You rolled out of bed after having taken a nap. Since your brothers were out on a hunt and Kevin had dashed off to who knew where, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a short nap. After all, there was nothing useful you could do at the moment. You glanced at the clock and gasped: you had napped longer than you had expected! It was already 6 o’clock in the evening and you were quite hungry. You walked over to the door, but when you tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge. 

‘What the...’ you muttered. Your door was locked. From the outside. Who could’ve done that? Kevin? Why would he do that? You peeked through the keyhole to see that your key was still in the lock on the outside of your room. 

‘Hey!’ you called and banged on the door. ‘Let me out!’

Silence.

‘Kevin!’ 

Silence. What if something had happened to him? 

‘Get your ass over here or I’ll -’ you paused, thinking of a witty remark. ‘Or I’ll shove my boot up your ass!’ Wow. Intelligent.

But your threats were met with silence. You were starting to get more and more worried and you decided it was time for more… desperate measures. You took a few steps back and threw your body against the door. The door creaked a bit, but didn’t give in yet. You mentally apologised for the mess you were going to make, but kicked at the door anyway. You were about to kick the door again, but you then heard a voice.

‘[y/n], calm down!’ 

Kevin. 

‘Did you lock me in here?’ you called, your worry now replaced with anger. ‘What the hell man?’

‘I’m going to unlock the door, please don’t kick me in the face!’ 

‘We’ll see about that,’ you muttered, crossing your arms in front of your chest. The lock clicked and the door swung open. 

‘Hey,’ Kevin said as if nothing had happened.

‘Asshole.’

‘I’m sorry, but it was for the best,’ Kevin explained. ‘You could’ve ruined the surprise.’

‘Surprise?’ you asked, your curiosity awoken. ‘What surprise?’ 

‘Follow me, you’ll see.’ Kevin smiled brightly at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back. He took your hand and the two of you walked down the corridors. He was taking you to the library? What was so interesting about the library? But when you stepped through the door, you saw that the lights were turned off. Candles were spread through the room, giving the furniture a golden glow. On one of the tables were two plates, a candle, a bottle of wine, two wine glasses… It basically looked like a fancy restaurant. You gasped at the sight in front of you and then glanced at Kevin. He was looking back at you, pride and excitement written on his face. 

‘Surprise!’ he called, gesturing at everything in front of you. 

‘You did -’ you started and he nodded. ‘You didn’t have to -’

‘But I wanted to.’ He gently pulled you over to the table, pulled out the chair and looked at you expectantly. But instead of sitting down, you looked down at your clothes and then at Kevin’s. He was even wearing a dress shirt, but you were still wearing your old t-shirt and dirty jeans. 

‘I don’t quite fit into this picture,’ you said, chuckling awkwardly. ‘M-maybe I should change into something else...’

Kevin shrugged. ‘I think you’re beautiful, that doesn’t depend on what you’re wearing.’

‘You’re gonna make me blush,’ you giggled. ‘Give me five minutes.’

With that, you ran off before he could tell you not to. You quickly pulled some cleaner, fancier clothing out of your drawers and changed into them as fast as you could. You then checked your make-up and hair, and when you had decided it was good enough, you ran back to the library. A big grin appeared on your face when you entered. Kevin was sitting at the table, absentmindedly fumbling with the tablecloth. When you stepped forward, he noticed you too and mimicked the smile that was still glued to your face. This was going to be an amazing evening.

\----

The food was absolutely delicious. You didn’t know Kevin was such a good cook, and it looked like he was pretty surprised as well. He usually didn’t have a lot of time to prepare dinner, so it was apparently an undiscovered talent. You and him had been chatting the whole evening, even when Sam and Dean came home, you hadn’t paid any attention to anything except for each other. Your brothers had quickly understood what was going on and had quietly sneaked off, Dean giving Kevin a big thumbs up and Sam smiling proudly at you and Kevin.

‘Thank you for this,’ you said and you covered his hand with yours. ‘Really. It was lovely.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Kevin replied. ‘I figured you could use a little distraction.’

You chuckled. ‘Yeah… A hunter’s life is though.’

And there you sat for a while. In complete silence. Finding somebody you could be silent with without it getting awkward was rare. But you considered yourself very lucky to have your wonderful boyfriend by your side to share the silence with. Neither of you wanted to end the evening, but time was quickly passing by and forced you to go to bed. Kevin and you got up, immediately finding each other and embracing each other in the half dark. Some candles had already burnt up, making your surroundings even darker. Without a word, his lips found yours. Butterflies flew around in your stomach, reassuring you that you and him were pretty much meant to be. 

And that’s how a worrisome day turned into one of the best nights of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Emily suggested I wrote a chapter in which the reader and Kevin have a date in the bunker. I hope this counts :D)


End file.
